Délices sensoriels
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Cinq drabbles ayant pour différents thèmes les cinq sens. Cinq manières dont Merlin peut percevoir Arthur.


**____****Disclaimer: **La série Merlin appartient à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy et je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

**_Pairing:_** Merlin/Arthur.

_**Ndla:** Une idée partie de rien mais qu'il me plaisait de coucher sur papier. Verdict? :p_

* * *

**_- La vue –_**

_( 233 mots )_

Regarder vaciller la flamme d'une bougie a quelque chose d'hypnotisant. C'est un geste banal auquel Merlin ne prête attention que quand on lui en fait la remarque. Il en sursaute le plus souvent, sortant d'un coup de ses songes dont il ne se rappelle déjà plus. Il existe bien entendu une multitude de choses qui peuvent accrocher le regard, et ce pour une multitude d'autres raisons que l'ennui ou l'inattention.

Comme la pureté d'un paysage, la douceur d'un sourire ou l'architecture d'un bâtiment…

Mais depuis qu'il travaille au service d'Arthur, à mesure que les jours succèdent aux jours, se muent en semaines et deviennent des mois, le brun a apprit à le connaître sous différents angles. Autant qu'il peut apprécier à loisir la beauté sauvage de son corps puissant dans l'intimité d'une chambre, Merlin peut maintenant déchiffrer ce qui se cache derrière le masque d'arrogance. Il n'est évidemment pas dupe au point de croire que sa seule présence fait plier son fichu caractère de la même manière qu'il ne se retient de lui répondre quand une remarque se fait trop acerbe.

Et ne le souhaite d'ailleurs nullement, sachant du plus profond de ses tripes qu'un jour viendra où de par ce qui fait d'Arthur ce qu'il est, Camelot verra s'élever un grand roi.

oOo

_****__****__- L'odorat –_

_( 1__41 mots )_

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Merlin a toujours aimé le parfum de la terre humide après un orage. Il aime la humer à pleins poumons dès que l'occasion se présente et sentir dans ses veines l'apaisement éphémère qu'elle lui apporte.

La flagrance métallique du sang lui fait froncer le nez quand les senteurs parfumées des fleurs du printemps le font sourire.

Sans oublier l'odeur du feu de bois, de pommes de pins ou du savon qui mêlée à la sueur créent chaque fois une effluve différente et particulière. De toutes celles que le sorcier connaît déjà, ce sont les meilleures. Parce qu'après l'amour, il adore enfouir son visage dans le creux de la gorge d'Arthur et s'en enivrer jusqu'à plus soif.

oOo

**_- L'ouïe -_**

_( 171 mots )_

_Plic. Ploc. Plic…_ Les yeux clos, Merlin se laisse bercer par le son irrégulier que produisent les gouttelettes de pluie en s'échouant sur les vitres.

_Boum, boum. Boum…_ La tête posée sur le torse de son prince, il compte mentalement les battements réguliers du cœur qui pulse.

« Merlin… »

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du susnommé qui se blottit davantage contre le corps tiède, resserrant ainsi l'étreinte possessive du bras qui entoure sa taille. Si Arthur possède toute une palette de timbres vocaux quand il s'adresse à lui, le jeune homme préfère de loin le murmure rauque de son prénom - le même qui l'a achevé sur l'autel du plaisir il y a peu.

La pluie s'intensifie sans prévenir, annonciateur de quelque chose de plus grand mais Merlin l'entend à peine et sombre à son tour, calme et apaisé pour les quelques heures restantes avant l'aube.

oOo

_**- Le toucher -**_

_( 331 mots )_

Quand il était enfant, Merlin ne détestait pas plus l'hiver qu'il ne l'aimait. Quand au petit matin, il faisait si froid dehors que le givre avait blanchi les vitres, il aidait Hunith à retirer les cendres de la cheminée et souffler sur les braises à peine rougeoyantes après y avoir au préalable disposé une ou deux bûches.

Une fois que le feu avait repris et réchauffé la pièce, elle lui préparait un bol de lait chaud et tenant le petit récipient de ses deux menottes, il en savourait aux creux de ses paumes la tiédeur qui s'en dégageait.

Aujourd'hui il déteste la saison hivernale bien plus qu'il ne l'aime. Il maudit les morsures des températures glaciales qui engourdissent ses mains - le rendant encore plus maladroit qu'à son habitude - et s'infiltrent vicieusement sous ses différentes couches de vêtements.

Ce n'est qu'un soir, alors qu'il apporte son repas à Arthur, serrant les dents tant le plateau métallique lui semble glacé sous ses pulpes rendues trop sensibles que ce dernier attend qu'il le pose sur la table pour prendre ses mains abîmées dans les siennes.

Ignorant son regard interrogateur, le blond soulève le bas de sa chemise pour les poser sur les muscles fermes de son ventre, sa peau nue frissonnant inévitablement à leur contact. Le sorcier fronce légèrement les sourcils mais a le bon sens de ne rien moufter, se contentant d'apprécier le geste dans sa totalité. Il finit par soupirer d'aise à mesure qu'il recouvre ses sensations et plus encore quand il prend conscience de la douceur familière de l'épiderme qui se tiédit de nouveau sur et sous ses doigts.

Alors le jeune homme esquisse un sourire et lentement, bouge ses extrémités pour tracer des arabesques imaginaires sur le grain de peau dont il a presque oublié la texture.

oOo

_**- Le goût -**_

_( 220 mots )_

Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il croque un grain de raisin mais assis à califourchon sur les genoux d'Arthur avec sa bouche sur la sienne et la saveur délicieuse du fruit sur leurs deux muscles, c'est bon au-delà du possible. Le brun connaît le salé, le sucré, le froid, le chaud, le doux-amer; il pensait connaître tous les penchants avant d'expérimenter ce nouvel aspect avec le fils d'Uther.

Mais force est d'admettre qu'il lui reste encore à apprendre.

Soupirant contre les lèvres soyeuses, Merlin frémit d'anticipation et d'impatience quand le prince se lève, l'entraînant avec lui pour le laisser choir sur le lit.

Plus tard, le sorcier se surprend à parcourir du bout de la langue le corps souple de son amant dans sa totalité. Il recueille les perles salées de sa sueur au creux de ses clavicules, de même que celles muscées de sa semence quand, sa verge palpitante de désir prisonnière de l'antre humide de sa bouche, il l'amène au bord de l'abysse.

C'est d'abord étrange.

Mais il l'accepte en entier et remonte ensuite à hauteur de son beau visage, déposant un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres fendues d'un sourire.


End file.
